bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suikage
Suikage (水影 Water Shadow), also referred to as the Kelpie (ケルーピー Kerupī) in some parts of the Material World, are a race of demons that dwell both in the Material World, and the Makai. Considered very high ranking Yōkai, all Suikage wield the element of water. Overview The Suikage are an aquatic species of yōkai that dwell in both the Makai — the world of the demons — and the Material World, where they appear to have taken up residence in the lochs and pools of Scotland. Lizard-like in their appearance, the Suikage are bipedal, covered in scaly skin that varies in tones of green and blue. Despite this, they often prefer to avoid using their natural forms; the Suikage are reputed shapeshifers, with the ability to adopt any form they wish. After years of living in the Material World, the entire race has adopted a liking for two primary forms; those of humans, particularly human women, and horses. Notably, no matter what form a Suikage is in, their tongue remains forked, and can actually extend a surprising length. Living among themselves, the Suikage dwell in large bodies of water, where they live in massive, underwater societies. As they were spiritual beings, made of reishi, their buildings and the like are constructed of reishi as well; the humans who see the figures of Suikage in the Material World are usually those with some degree of spiritual power, or are close to death. Paying no true heed to humans, the Suikage seem them as amusing, primitive creatures at best. While they find human technology remarkable, they also find human reactions amusing, and have taken to coming out of their watery homes in the forms of horses and beautiful women, for the purpose of toying with them. Malicious Suikage, however, will drag humans beneath the surface and consume their souls, similarly to a Hollow. Reliant on water, the Suikage are a species that work best in environments entirely submerged in water, or with heavy water in the atmosphere. Because of this, in the Material World, they fight best in areas such as the open ocean, or large, deep lakes. While consuming water, or ice, increases the power of a Suikage, being around intense heat actually weakens them, as the Suikage are cold-blooded creatures; if they are unable to find a way to cool down their body temperature, it is entirely possible to kill a Suikage through heat alone. The Suikage also have the ability to manipulate an element, similar to Ahatake Kurosaki's unnamed demon species. In their case, this ability is water. Capable of controlling water to an extremely effective degree, the Suikage's abilities work best when they are around large bodies of water to control, such as the ocean, or a lake. However, this applies only to young yōkai. Their elders are fully capable of creating water from their own spiritual energy, and controlling it as if it were natural. The only true limit to the ability of Hydrokinesis is the Suikage cannot manipulate impure water, such as water stained with the blood of their targets. Their control quickly becomes non-existent and the water will return to an inert state. Category:LastationLover5000